


Mente Ciega

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Y aunque Matt era quien carecía de una visión convencional... Fue el primero en verlo por quien era realmente. Eso es suficiente para enamorarse en estos tiempos, ¿no? Aunque Steve primero deberá conocer quién es realmente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES  
> En instagram, mientras miraba por allí, di con una cuenta que publicaba imágenes WinterIron bastante graciosas... Entre ellas, subió una sobre este ship en particular.  
> Tienes suerte, Rogers. Luego de CW te iba a dejar soltero para siempre en cada historia que pudiera —JAJAJAJA. En realidad no—. Pero viéndote con Matt... Estás perdonado.  
> Demasiado tentador no escribir sobre ellos.  
> IMPORTANTE. Sé muy poco del universo de DD, aunque sí me vi la primera temporada —y la amé—, así que no esperen muchos guiños sobre eso. Quizá en próximas entregas .  
> Calculo dos o tres capítulos máximo. Espero les guste.  
> Ahora sí. ¡A LEER!

  


1.

Steven Grant Rogers no era precisamente conocido por ser el hombre más inteligente de todos. Excelete estratega, sin embargo, poderoso como pocos, cabe aclarar... Pero no precisamete listo. No cuando se trataba de su vida personal.

Luego de pasar por la crisis existencial de su vida, y tras aceptar esas merecidas vacaciones que tanto necesitaba, se le ocurrió que la mejor manera para reencontrarse con sí mismo era dirigiéndose al único lugar en el mundo donde no habría paz y tranquilidad.

Era un hombre de guerra. La necesitaba para vivir, por mucho que lo negara públicamente... Y que lo aceptara plenamente para sí.

Totalmente contrario a Barnes... Quizá eso fuese lo que inclinó la balanza a su favor, pero eso era otra historia.

Hell's Kitchen resultaba su mejor opción, claro está.

Las leyendas circulaban por las calles de toda la ciudad, y Steve estaba tentado a asegurar que corrían por todo el país ya.

No era un barrio malo. No estrictamente hablando. No a los ojos del ídolo de América, que difícilmente encontraría algo realmente malo en su adorado país. Era relativamente tranquilo —acostumbrado a vivir con los héroes en la torre (especialmente Thor y Hulk), incluso los murmullos de las calles sonaban a gloria— y los pocos altercados de los que había sido testigo fueron resueltos fácilmente con su intervención.

Sí. Era su sitio ideal.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

A eso de la media noche, tras darse cuenta que extrañaba demasiado el alboroto ya familiar de las instalaciones de la torre como para poder dormir con todo es silencio, se levantó de la cama, se colocó el traje, y, tras ponerse ropa de civil sobre éste —todo para cuidar que nadie supiera de dónde salió en primer lugar— se atrevió a patrullar las calles de la ciudad más peligrosa de New York.

Todo había sido particularmente tranquilo. Uno que otro robo a mano armada, alguna pelea justa a mano desnuda; nada que el Capitán América no pudiera controlar.

Pero nada dura para siempre. Y tan rápido como se sintió en casa en medio de una de las peleas más emocionantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo, así de rápido se sintió fuera de lugar cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de las alturas.

Un cuerpo cayó a unos metros de él. Escuchó con particular terror el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose.

El asaltante que luchaba con él en ese momento palideció.

—Está aquí...—fue lo único que farfulló, temblando, y comenzó a dar marcha atrás.

Rogers miró confuso al techo.

Había oído de él. Por supuesto que todos lo habían hecho.

—El demonio de Hell's Kitchen—dijo, serio. Quizá demasiado.

De un golpe, el ladrón cayó directo al suelo, tras perder la consciencia. Rogers continuaba mirando fijo la silueta que se mostraba en la orilla del techo.

— ¿Era realmente necesario?— cuestionó, señalando el cuerpo que había caído sobre un auto.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a las alarmas estrepitosas que nunca se dio por enterado que el sonido constante despertaba a todos los vecinos.

—¡Mi auto!— exclamó un anciano, saliendo con su pijama de Spider—Man encima, y unas gruesas gafas sobre su rostro.

Si hubiese luz cerca, Steve habría alzado una ceja al ver las gafas de sol.

El hombre de rojo continuaba allí, observando lo que ocurría debajo. Steve no apartaba la mirada tampoco, en parte molesto, en parte sorprendido.

Nunca pensó encontrarlo tan pronto.

Daredevil.

—Matar inocentes te vuelve un criminal, ¿lo sabes, no?

No supo a qué vino ese comentario, pero cuando vio lo que le pareció una sonrisa ladina se sintió bastante ofendido.

—No era inocente... E incluso si lo fuera... Tienes las manos más ensangrentadas que yo—replicó.

El de rojo desapareció antes de que Steve pudiera responder. Aunque no tenía una buena respuesta en realidad.

Esa noche su buen humor murió notablemente, pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, descansó bastante bien.

La rutina pronto se instaló en su día a día. Unos días pronto se convirtieron en una semana... Luego tres semanas... Pasó todo un mes.

No estaba listo para regresar a casa. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener a dónde volver.

Salía a correr todas las mañanas. Recorría el perímetro del barrio concienzudamente. Esperando encontrarse con el ¿héroe? de Hell's Kitchen de nuevo.

Eso no lo había oído antes.

Mientras las noticias continuaban afirmando que la existencia del demonio rojo era una amenaza, Steve escuchó constantemente comentarios quizá demasiado positivos con respecto al MO del hombre de rojo.

Tenía curiosidad. Como muy pocas veces... Y en esos momentos deseó conocer al dichoso hombre que se ocultaba tras la capucha roja.

Luego de mes y medio —durante el cual continuó patrullando sus alrededores de manera casi religiosa— volvió a verlo.

Rogers regresaba a casa tras terminar su trabajo —entregar a un ladrón a la patrulla más cercana— cuando oyó los disparos.

Se preparó intinstivamente para la pelea, pero no se esperó que, casi como dejavu, un cuerpo cayera del techo del mismo modo repentino que había presenciado antes.

—¡Cuidado!—escuchó que le gritó el hombre que cayó, y por apenas una fracción de segundo Steve se preguntó cómo supo que estaba allí —dado que caía de espaldas—.

Sus reflejos tomaron control. Atrapó al vuelo el cuerpo que se dirigía hacia él y, antes de que pudiera siquiera saber qué pasaba, una voz gritó.

—¡Agáchate y cúbrete!

No parpadeó al obedecer. Maravillado, escuchó las balas rebotar contra el escudo. Luego miró al hombre que se encontraba ahora de pie, calculando sus próximos pasos.

—¡No puedes huir para siempre!—escuchó que rugía alguien desde el techo

El hombre de traje rojo torció el gesto.

Steve se preparó para lanzar el escudo tan pronto como pensó tenía oportunidad.

—Es una trampa. Lo perderás si lo lanzas ahora—le informó Daredevil, y el Capitán le miró sin creerlo.

—Pone a inocentes en riesgo—replicó, y lo escuchó bufar.

—Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Aparte de nosotros, quién está herido?

El rubio miró entonces, dándose cuenta de que gente iba y venía. Corriendo entre las calles presas del miedo.

Se habría detenido un segundo más en ello si no hubiese reformulado lo dicho por el otro.

Le miró.

—Estás sangrando—dijo, y aunque hubo cierta duda, a medida que su mirada se acostumbraba a la oscuridad pudo verlo

La sangre se perdía entre el rojo de su traje.

—No disparará mientras todos estén aquí... No podré hacerle nada desde aquí.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No estás en condiciones de hacer nada.

Miró de nuevo. Desde el techo, un hombre de aspecto intimidante les miraba fijamente. Reconoció una gabardina verdosa y una camisa negra debajo. Apostaba a que eso blanco era una calavera.

—No le interesa matarte. Es nuestra oportunidad...—dice, y pronto coloca el escudo tras él para acercarse al otro

—¿Para huir?—musita incrédulo Daredevil, y hay una mezcla de decepción en su voz

—Estás intentando no doblarte del dolor. No intentes engañarme... Ningún hombre es a prueba de balas, y sé reconocer las señales...

No tiene tiempo de replicar. Con los sentidos aturdidos debido a la pérdida de sangre no puede notar cuándose ha acercado demasiado hasta que es tarde.

—¡Bájame!—ruge, enfadado, pero el dolor aumenta cuando forcejea

—¿Te es tan complicado aceptar ayuda siempre?—refunfuña Steve cuando comienza a correr, perdiéndose por los pasadizos entre las calles.

—¿No entiendes que ese hombre puede matar N de gente en minutos?

—¿Y quién los protegerá si te mueres ahora?

No hay respuesta, y Steve casi se siente aliviado. No es una buena situación.

Duda por milésimas de segundo.

No lo conoce. No se conocen. Pero necesita suministros para tratar la herida, y no tiene tiempo para buscar un lugar seguro, para luego buscar las cosas... Emprende camino directo a su departamento, ese que se vio en la necesidad de alquilar tras pasar más de tres semanas en el hotel.

Está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta del tiempo que pasa.

Ha entrado rompiendo la puerta de una patada, y ha llevado al otro hasta el sofá de su sala para luego correr hasta el baño por su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Nunca faltan quienes le disparan. Nunca. Eventualmente tuvo que aprender a tratar heridas de bala.

Pese a los quejidos de dolor no se detiene, y no está conforme consigo mismo hasta que la bala es extraida, y la herida está perfectamente costurada, además de vendada.

Luego mira a la puerta, ahoga una maldición que espera no escape de su boca.

"El casero se volverá loco de nuevo" piensa.

Da una última mirada al inconsciente héroe antes de ir en busca de herramientas.

Donde el dueño se entere de que le ha roto otra puerta...

Matt Murdock despierta la mañana siguiente con un dolor en el costado bastante familiar, pero notablemente menor que otras ocasiones.  


Sus sentidos siguen aturdidos, pero no le toma demasiado darse cuenta de que no está en donde debería de estar.

Pasa una mano por su rostro con temor, al no sentir su traje encima. Casi suspira tranquilo al encontrar ahí su máscara.

—No peleé contra la norma de regulación para ir por allí violando los derechos de los vigilantes... —escuchó que le decían a sus espaldas.

Si hubiese estado en mejor condición, quizá se habría reído con fuerza.

—Eso habría sido bastante irónico—acepta, y trata de ver más allá.

El lugar es pequeño. Demasiado. Apenas y hay lo necesario para descansar allí por un rato, nada más.

—No pasas mucho tiempo aquí dentro—dice, no es pregunta de ninguna forma

Steve se encoge de hombros.

Se ha cambiado de ropa horas atrás. Su rostro ya es mundialmente conocido, no tiene sentido ocultarse.

—Dormir solo lo necesario. Ese es mi lema...

Matt frunce el ceño.

—Steve Rogers... ¿Qué te trajo a Hell's Kitchen?—cuestiona luego de un silencio, en el cual se ha intentado acomodar mejor en su lugar.

Steve le ha llevado un vaso con agua, y ha mirado conscienzudamente cómo ha tomado éste de sus manos.

—Ciertamente no por placer—agrega el enmascarado.

—Te sorprenderías—replica, sereno,y mientras que deja el vaso sobre la mesilla frente dice — Eres ciego.

Si Matt no se hubiese puesto tenso, quizá Rogers habría dudado.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?—responde, medio a la defensiva.

Steve se acomoda en el pequeño espacio donde está sentado.

—Mi padre lo fue... Por un tiempo. Antes de fallecer... Todos sus gestos... Son los mismos que estás haciendo.

El castaño tuerce los labios apenas.

—¿No se supone que respetarías mis derechos?—musita, entre ofendido y divertido.

Steve baja la mirada.

Matt suspira, antes de alcanzar la máscara. Comienza a removerla con cuidado. Rogers intenta detenerlo.  


—Esperaba que te largaras a la primera semana. Un chico bueno como tú no aguantaría tanto tiempo aquí... Te has ganado mi respeto... Y me has arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad para salvarme la vida... Tienes mi confianza.

Rogers no puede responder. En parte sorprendido, en parte ligeramente ofendido.

—No puedo ver tu rostro, pero sé tu identidad. Es justo presentarme apropiadamente...

Cuando la máscara cae Steve tiene la imperiosa necesidad de ir de nuevo por los primeros auxilios. Termina poniéndose de pie, irremediablemente.

—Mi nombre es Matt Murdock... Y yo soy Daredevil.  



	2. Chapter 2

2.

El hecho de conocer su identidad había cambiado la opinión de Rogers por él. Aunque no fuese demasiado.

Murdock se sintió juzgado por el rubio, sensación que, aunque sabía desagradable, no despertó en él más que pura indiferencia.

Steve Rogers no era nadie para decirle qué hacer o dejar de hacer. Era un adulto, y, más aún, era plenamente consciente de todo lo que implicaba esa lucha que se había autoimpuesto.

Para su malestar —y asombro—, el rubio no le dejó ir ese mismo día. Por mucho que alegó que debía presentarse a trabajar o levantaría sospechas. Tenía más responsabilidades que cumplir, y no era el momento para descansar tampoco.

Steve no tuvo que luchar demasiado, pues el cansancio de meses de trabajo duro pagaron factura en cuanto el cuerpo del castaño tocó su cama.

Lo había convencido de al menos dejarle estar en un lugar conocido, y Steve no pudo contra eso.

Habían salido del departamento del rubio con paso lento, porque Matt continuaba negándose a dejarle guiarle por las calles de su ciudad, tropezando constantemente por el malestar y lo largo de los pantalones.

El rubio no había tenido muchas opciones antes. Murdock tenía pinta de intentar huir a la primera oportunidad, y salir enfundado en su traje rojo no era opción.

Eran apenas centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, pero eran los suficientes como para que fuera obvio que esa ropa que parecía hasta 2 tallas más grande, no era del moreno.

Y Steve nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado como en ese momento.

Durante el trayecto, unas chicas al final de una cuadra no dejaban de mirarlo.

Mirarlos.

Primero pensó que era lo normal. No era creído, ni nada por el estilo, pero era consciente de que donde fuese, una o dos personas voltearían a verle.

Matt era igualmente agraciado, inclusive con esas pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro, o la ligera hinchazón de los labios luego del tremendo golpe que se había dado horas antes.

Eran hombres apuestos. Era normal que fuesen observados.

Pero aquella aura agradable pronto se vio opacada por la sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo importante.

Especialmente cuando las notaba reír mientras murmuraban entre ellas.

Matt casi se había doblado el tobillo unas cuadras atrás, y cogeaba un poco.

Rogers necesitó estar bastante lejos de aquellas señoritas antes de que fuese capaz de unir todas las piezas.

—Oh, Dios...—musitó finalmente, mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse con fuerza.

Murdock, a unos pasos adelante —ya sintiéndose ubicado, gracias a los cielos—, alzó una ceja al oírlo.

—¿Pasa algo?—inquirió, interesado.

En trayecto había sido relativamente silencioso. Ignorando las constantes sugerencias del rubio por dejarle llevarle, o sus propios insultos al decirle que estaba perfectamente bien solo.

—Creo que... Ya entendí la referencia.

Aquello no lo comprendió muy bien, pero cuando pudo agudizar mejor su oído pudo ir armando el rompecabezas.

—Steve—llamó, y pronto el rubio tenía su atención en él —Creo que necesito ayuda.

Mentía. Claro que lo hacía. Pero debía confirmar sus sospechar.

Unos metros a la redonda continuaban los cuchicheos con respecto a ambos.

Steve había dudado apenas una milésima de segundo. Demasiado acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por los instintos que Tony gustaba llamar de extremadamente buen samaritano como para negarse. En el segundo en que sus manos alcanzaron el cuerpo del contrario el ruidillo a lo lejos de ellos se intensificó. La sonrisa en los labios de Murdock era tenue, pero Rogers estuvo ligeramente satisfecho de que por lo menos algo le hiciera la gracia suficiente como para relajarse, aunque fuese a costa de ambos.

Estando ambos en el departamento del más bajo, el rubio se vio tentado a abandonar la estancia rápidamente, sin embargo la tensión evidente en el otro era tal que sospechó que en el segundo en que se fuera, Matt aprovecharía para ocuparse en cualquier cosa que incluyera puñetazos, golpes, o disparos.

Si a Matt le molestó que se plantara en la puerta de su casa mientras él se dirigía al interior de su hogar, no dio muestras de ello.

Lo invitó a pasar minutos después, adivinando que sería menos molesto si era cortés con él.

—¿Tomas?

La pregunta salió con sincera curiosidad, tan pronto como llegó hasta su refrigerador. El Capitán, quisiera o no, tenía fama de Santo, por lo que la idea de que fuese incluso quisquilloso con el consumo de cualquier sustancia no parecía tan descabellado.

Rogers tardó un poco en responder. Demasiado interesado en la forma tan natural con la cual el otro se desenvolvía en su ambiente. Nada más alejado de la torpeza anterior, cuando desconocía el suelo donde pisaba.

Aceptó gustoso, y pensó en recordarle que debía irse a la cama, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Interesado en cuál sería la excusa del otro para postergar su merecido descanso.

Murdock colocó la botella en su mano con facilidad, y Steve se sintió extrañamente observado en el momento en que sus manos se rozaron.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, pues el sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue lo siguiente que distinguió. Matt pareció sorprenderse también, aunque dada la velocidad con la cual cambió su expresión, Steve no estaba seguro.

—Oh, Dios mío, Foggy, ¿estás bien?

La alterada voz de una mujer provocó que el Capitán se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, ligeramente culpable, y con esa extraña sensación de ser atrapado en algo indebido.

—No digas nada—es la baja advertencia de Matt cuando dos pares de pasos avanzan hasta la sala, donde ambos se encuentran.

La rubia es la primera en dar un respingo al ver el estado del otro, y el acompañante de esta parece ligeramente ofendido por un motivo que Steve no alcanza a entender.

—Matt, demonios, ¿qué pasó? —cuestiona ella

Ninguno repara en Rogers hasta ese momento, y no es sino hasta que Karen camina hasta Matt para examinar esos golpes de cerca que se da cuenta de que esa ropa es demasiado grande para él.

Abre la boca en una "O" perfecta e intercambia miradas con el otro, que ha fijado su vista en Steve con tanta rudeza que, de ser de nuevo el pequeño Rogers, se sentiría tremendamente intimidado.

—¿Interrumpimos algo?—casi ladra, enojado

Matthew suspira, poniéndose de pie con cuidado —ahogando el quejido cuando algo tronó dentro de su cuerpo—, se encamina hacia el par, alejándolos de Rogers mientras las preguntas continúan saltando.

—¿Por qué no respondiste nuestras llamadas? Estamos tan asustados...

—¿Quién demonios es cara—bonita? ¿Te hizo algo? Te juro que voy a matarlo si te tocó...

Están justo en la puerta cuando Matt les corta diciendo:

—Necesito unos días. Prometo hablar con ustedes luego.

Ninguno puede insistir mucho más cuando les cierra la puerta. Karen insiste un poco más tocando de nuevo, pero es Foggy quien vocifera

—Si no regresas en una semana, vendré a derrumbar la casa, ¿oíste?

Rogers asume que los jaloneos que le siguen son los de la rubia alejándolo de la puerta. Y no está equivocado.

Murdock regresa al interior y se encamina directo a su habitación mientras murmura algo que el otro no llega a entender

—Lo siento... No quería causarte molestias, pero realmente necesitas un descanso.

Si Matt pudiese verlo, aquella bala que ha lanzado con sus ojos le habría matado.

—No se te da bien hacer amigos, ¿cierto?

La confusión el rostro del patriota es invaluable.

—Uno no entra en la vida de otro exigiendo nada. Incluso si tus razones son nobles...

—Parecía lo correcto.

Matt ha alzado una ceja. Se cruza de brazos y observa la dirección hacia donde sabe que el otro está. Steve se pone de pie, y camina a su dirección lentamente.

Es estúpido, pero Matt puede jurar que el sonido y la sensación es la misma de ver a un enorme golden retriever acercándose a disculparse.

—Lo lamento. No estaba pensando claramente... —dice, y pasa una mano por su nuca al continuar— ¿Puedo volver a intentarlo?

Murdock no responde, pero hay algo en la manera en que se ha movido que invita al otro a seguir.

Extiende su mano hacia el otro.

—Steve Rogers...

A regañadientes, el otro acepta, responde al estrechar su mano

—Matt Murdock

—Bien, Matt. No te conozco demasiado, pero pienso que realmente necesitas descansar...

Daredevil ahoga un suspiro exasperado.

—¿Parece que tengo tiempo de descansar? Tengo trabajo...

—He escuchado que pediste vacaciones—le recuerda

Abre la boca para replicar, pero es más de lo que puede soportar.

—Buen intento, Rogers. Pero sigues pareciéndome desagradable.

La sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Steve no pasa desapercibida por el otro.

—Dormiré un rato. Solo unas horas...

—De acuerdo...

—No demasiado...

—Eso está bien...

No dice nada más. En el segundo en que ha alcanzado su cama, cae en un sueño profundo que promete durar años.

Rogers termina su cerveza antes de salir del departamento con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

No había estado tan equivocado.

Ayudar a Daredevil —quien realmente no quería ayuda, pero Steve prefería concentrarse en lo bueno, como en que bajaba su guardia cerca de él— realmente había mejorado su humor.

Solo hasta que regresa a casa y se da cuenta de lo vacío que parece todo de pronto, es que piensa en que realmente desearía verlo de nuevo.

Quizá pueda aprender de él lo que es ser un héroe solitario en estos tiempos, y quizá eventualmente,  pueda encontrar su lugar en el mundo de nuevo.

Un lugar apartado de los Avengers y especialmente de Tony Stark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ


End file.
